


Charlie's First Extermination

by Clementine_Shine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute baby Charlie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Family fluff is best fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a sucker for baby Charlie fics, Lilith is a good mom, Lucifer is a bit of a jerk, and death, there is blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine_Shine/pseuds/Clementine_Shine
Summary: Charlie is a kind child. Lucifer doesn't like that. Luckily, the yearly extermination is coming up.
Relationships: Charlie Magne and Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne and Charlie Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	Charlie's First Extermination

The skies outside of the Magne palace were as red as they usually were. But little did Charlie know, the sky wasn’t the only thing that was going to be red that night. 

At dawn, Lucifer and Lillith awoke to the usual screams of torment going on from their kingdom. They both put on their respective regalia. Lucifer in his usual white and red suit, and Lillith in a midnight black gown.

They were about to head down the stairs to get started on their busy day, when all of a sudden, a small form came hurtling into the room.

Said form was none other than their daughter Charlotte, or Charlie as she so persistently requested they call her.

At the age of four, Charlie’s curly hair was as light and soft as a duckling. She also had no stop to her seemingly endless arsenal of questions. Her parents wished she would just pick up murdering sinners like any other normal demon child. 

But no. Alas, Charlie was defective. At least in her father’s eyes. She seemed to enjoy the things a child of Heaven would enjoy. She would cry hysterically at the sight of any type of violence, and would throw a conniption fit if anyone were to say a swear word as minor as frick. Lucifer truly had no clue as to what he was doing wrong with his daughter. 

This morning was like any other in the Magne household.

Charlie was still in her nightgown, her hair left unbrushed, blabbering about rainbows. The child looked to her mother with a look of excitement. Her mother returned it, albeit, hesitantly. Lillith bent down and picked up her bubbling child.

“You won’t guess what I dreamed about, Mama!” Little Charlie beamed. Lillith looked on in feign contemplation.

“And what could that be my dearest daughter?” 

“I dreamed that we were all in Heaven, and that everyone was happy!” 

Lillith smiled to her daughter. But on the inside, she was torn. She always wanted to keep up the cheerful facade for her offspring. Even if she herself didn’t find Charlie’s fantasies appropriate for a child of Hell. 

While on the other claw, Lillith wanted to scare her daughter straight to try and force her out of this phase. But she couldn’t bring herself to do that. So, she constantly went along with her daughter’s antics.

Lucifer pecked his child on the cheek. Today was a big day after all. He hoped that today was going to be the day his child finally got some common sense knocked into her. Today was the annual extermination and Lucifer couldn’t be more excited. Charlie had been too young the other years to remember. But he anticipated that Charlie was old enough to view the event first hand and recall all the gloriously gory details.

He planned to take Charlie to a secure location in the middle of Pentagram City. Close enough to the action, but also safe enough to keep her protected. 

Lillith protested the idea at first. Saying it probably wasn’t the best choice. But quickly relented after she realized Lucifer was going to go through with his plan no matter what. 

But right now, Lillith had to get her daughter ready for the day. And Lucifer had to get started on his surmounting pile of paperwork.

The sky started to turn blood red as dusk approached. The royal family quietly ate their dinner.

“Charlie,” Lucifer began. “I have a very important event planned for tonight.” Charlie’s small face looked up dejectedly.

“Does that mean I have to stay home?” 

“Au contraire, my darling. It is an occasion you and I will partake in together!” The shark-toothed smile never left Lucifer’s face. He saw Charlie's brilliant look, and knew that his plan was going to be a success.

Charlie quickly finished her meal, before she rushed off to go play with Razzle and Dazzle. She couldn’t wait to spend time with her father!

Back at the dinner table, Lillith gave her husband a pointed look.

“Dear. I truly don’t believe Charlotte is ready for tonight. You know how she is. What if something happens?” 

“No worries my love. I shall keep our dearest daughter within arms reach the whole time.” 

Lillith didn’t believe him in the slightest. She wanted to protect her daughter. Not set her up for failure and misery. 

“Now if you don’t mind. I’m going to get our dear Charlotte ready for the big evening!” Lucifer graciously excused himself from the table, heading up the stairs to check on his daughter. Leaving a worried wife in his wake.

Lucifer quietly maneuvered his way to his daughter's room. He could tell which door belonged to his precocious daughter by the copious amount of sunshine and rainbow stickers that littered it. He could hear his daughter giggling from behind the door. Presumably playing dress up with her bodyguards, Razzle and Dazzle.

Three quick knocks was all it took for the door to abruptly swing open. A swift side-step revealed his daughter. Wearing one of her mother’s dresses, with a multitude of colorful band-aids coating her entire body. A curious look around his daughter revealed his employees in a similar state. 

“Daddy!” Charlie exclaimed. “Do you want to play doctor with us? You can be my next patient!”

Lucifer eyed her warily, never dropping his smile. “Not now my sweet. It is time to get you ready for our big event.”

Charlie squealed in pure excitement. Bouncing on the balls of her feet. Lucifer shushed her and guided Charlie into her room. He instructed her to get on her bed, while he picked out an outfit. He scanned the closet. Trying to come up with an appropriate ensemble. His nimble fingers carded through the nauseatingly bright outfits. Charlie looking on in genuine interest the entire time. Finally an outfit caught his eye. He ah-had and proudly presented the dress to his daughter.

Charlie stared at the dress. She knew that this event was going to be important. Because the dress her daddy was holding up was the one she only wore to very formal events. Said dress was entirely black, save for the red lace trimming, and the tiny apple pendant on the collar.

Her father helped put on the dress. Charlie giggled because her father was having a hard time. He put the arm hole over her head. 

She understood. 

Her mother was the one who usually dressed her. Although Charlie was getting better at doing it herself.

Finally the job was done. Charlie was told to slip on her black mary-janes. She did so without fuss, and she joyfully tied her favorite apple hair bobbles into her lovely locks. 

Her father grabbed her hand as they made their way to the limo. Charlie waved gleefully to her mother. He mom only returning it back half-heartedly. She didn’t think much of it though. Because she knew she was going to have so much fun with her dad!

Charlie was not having fun. The limo was bumpy. And everytime she looked out the window. She felt the need to cry because of all the nasty things going on outside. She would try to bury her face into her father’s coat, but her father would gently pry her face away and force her to stare out the window. She didn’t know why he was doing that. All she wanted was her mom. But her daddy promised they would have fun tonight. So, she kept onto that promise. And didn’t try to make too much of a fuss. 

The limo eventually came to an abrupt halt. Forcing Charlie to lurch a bit in her father’s lap. He patted her on the shoulder twice, picked her up, and got out of the limo.

It took Charlie’s eyes a bit to adjust to the dim light of Hell. She felt her father tense up, and she saw his smile waver. She started to feel the tell-tale sign of panic slowly start to rise up in her gut, but it was suppressed as her father began to quickly walk over to the tall dark building in front of her. She had to wonder why her father was all of a sudden worried. Was she in trouble? Was it because she didn’t want to look out the window? She was starting to rethink coming along with her dad. But it was too late to turn back.

The air around her turned frigid as her father took her inside the air-conditioned black building. She shuddered a bit, and her father patted her back.

“Good evening, Lucifer.” A slithery voice echoed from behind her. “I see you’ve brought your daughter this time.”

Her father responded with an enigmatic smile. “Yes I have.”

Charlie squinted her eyes to get a blurry look at the demon who was talking to her dad. They were tall and honestly quite scary looking to little Charlie. She wanted to speak up but was whisked away by her father once again. She wished he would just put her down. She could walk just fine on her own!

It was close to Charlie’s bedtime. The gentle swaying of her father’s stride was starting to lull her to sleep. Her eyelids grew heavy, and her breath even. She was almost out cold, when her father pinched one of her rosy cheeks.

“You cannot sleep just yet, my dear. For the fun is only just starting!”

Charlie slowly pried her eyes open. They seemed to be in another room now. There was a big window on one end, with numerous cushioned chairs. It appeared it was just her and her daddy in the room. But she could hear the whispering of some demons outside of the door. 

Her father finally put her down. She was a bit wobbly from being woken up so abruptly. But took the chance to explore her surroundings.

The sounds of giggling filled the small viewing room as Charlie began playing the “floor is lava” game with herself. Jumping from couch to couch, having a grand ol’ time. 

Lucifer paced the floor anxiously. It was going to start any minute now. 

No sooner had he thought that, the giant pentagram in the sky opened up. An obscene amount of holy light shone down on Lucifer’s kingdom. 

Charlie let out a scream as the bright light burned her eyes. Making her miss the couch, and bruising her knees as she landed roughly on the floor. 

Lucifer rushed over to his daughter. Not in concern for her injury, but for his own excitement. 

He grabbed his daughter and brought her over to the window. Charlie was not in the mood to be picked up though. She squirmed and let out a frustrated cry as tears pooled in her eyes. She was just hurt and wanted to be comforted. Not to be picked up and dragged over to the window.

Lucifer grabbed his daughter’s head, and forced her to stare at the brilliantly white hole in the sky. The light and tears made it almost impossible to see, but Charlie had no other choice than to look at the sky.

A loud screech from the heavens made Charlie’s black blood freeze. The tears immediately stopped as she stared at the sky in horror and fascination. Lucifer’s grip never loosening from his shocked offspring. 

Charlie’s eyes widened in surprise as she saw angels descending from above. She let out a cheer because she knew that the angels were good guys and that they were from Heaven. 

Lucifer gagged at his child’s disgusting sign of affection towards the angles, but calmed down when he saw some landing on his turf.

Charlie had started to settle down. Intrigued by the gray angels. Which she had only seen a couple of times before in her short life. She was about to turn to her father to ask what they were doing here, when she saw one approaching a demon.

The demon looked on in absolute horror. Charlie wondered why. The angels were nice, they were nothing to be afraid of. 

The angel took out their white spear and stabbed the demon right through his abdominal cavity. The demon barely had time to let out a guttural screech before his eyeballs exploded out of his skull, spewing blood and demon guts in a perfect radius around his desecrated corpse. 

Charlie’s mouth opened in a silent scream. Much like the demon that had just been murdered right in front of her eyes. Words had no meaning as Charlie continued to stare at the body that once was a demon. Her blood started to heat up again, until it was boiling in her small frame. She started screaming and fighting with all of her strength to escape the vice-like grip her father had on her. The tears came gushing from her sockets, as she blubbered incoherent sentences about “unfairness” and “not right-ness.” 

Lucifer merely kept his grip on his daughter. He knew she would probably act like this, but he had to pull through with his plan. Lest his daughter retain her holy qualities. 

He once again forced his daughter to look outside at the rising carnage. Charlie tried with all her might to withstand her father’s grip. But her daddy was too strong. She bawled her eyes out as her eyelids were forced open by a simple charm cast from her father.

Hours seemed to pass for poor Charlie. When in reality, only a couple of minutes had. With each new demon killed, Charlie could feel her adrenaline building up. Threatening to burst out of her like her screams. 

All the while, her father held on tight. He could feel his daughter’s resistance waning, Both physically and mentally. 

He shouldn’t have underestimated his daughter though. She was a Magne after-all.

After a painfully brutal kill, Charlie froze. The dam was about to break. Her father’s grip had loosened considerably, and Charlie used that moment to slip her way out of her father’s hold. 

She squirmed and punched the air. Out of surprise, Lucifer dropped Charlie. She landed hard on her butt. Tears threatened to spill, but the adrenaline kept them at bay.

Charlie rushed her way to the door. Her father calling out to her as he tripped over the couches in the room. 

Charlie’s mind was in a haze as she blearily made her way through the seemingly endless maze of hallways. She could hear shouting coming from behind her. It sounded like her father, but there were also other voices. The voices became more distant as she ran farther away. Her little legs pumping faster than she knew they could. 

Her mouth tasted like metal and her heart was beating way too fast. She could feel her mind cloud over with panic. All she knew was that she had to get out of there. 

She couldn’t hear her dad anymore, but she could still sense him in the building. Her overwhelming sense of needing her mom, and to just lay down right there and sob, was trumped when she witnessed the unnaturally blinding light of the outside. Her tainted heart started to beat faster. She ran full force into the full on massacre going on. 

She swished her head back and forth twice, before running to the left. Hopelessly trying to find anyone that could help her.

Lucifer emerged from the building, sweating profusely. He had never felt fear like this since he was cast down from Heaven. He didn’t expect this to happen! He thought he could scare his daughter straight. All he was doing now was fearing for his daughter’s life! The angels didn’t give a damn that Charlie was royalty. They were instructed to kill anything and everything that resembled a demon.

Lucifer found his legs moving faster as an ear-splitting shriek filled the air. He knew that scream like the back of his hand. It was his Charlotte.

Charlie had been running for a while and was starting to slow down. She tried to talk to other demons. But once she realized that they couldn’t respond, for they had no vocal cords anymore, her voice would hitch in her throat.

She tried to maneuver as gracefully as she could while in full blown panic. But she couldn’t help the copious amounts of blood that splattered her now ruined dress. 

Broken sobs wracked her tiny body as she continued to sprint in no specific direction.

As she ran, she didn’t notice the gray shadow looming over her shoulder. The shadow morphed into an angel, as it quietly stalked the young demon princess. It could smell the scent of the demoness from a mile away. 

The angel’s LED mask flickered to life, revealing its jagged tooth smile and menacing eyes. It slithered its way over to the demon child and popped up in front of Charlie. Body tensed and blinding spear smothered in blood. 

Charlie screamed.

She genuinely screamed for the first time in her life. 

The spear tip pocked right under her neck. Melting the little plastic apple pendant, and leaving a searing mark on the girl’s soft flesh. 

Charlie’s body was on fire. Not from the unbearable burning pain on her neck. But from a feeling she had never felt before.

Charlie’s mind flitted to those nasty thoughts she always tried to suppress. Her consciousness embraced the imagery of carnage and death. The mere thought of such brought out her primal desire for evilness.

Charlie’s small frame shook. The angel tilted its head in confusion. Unsure as to why it hadn’t killed the small creature yet. 

The angel heard a small giggle. Not the innocent giggle of a child, but the demented cackle of a truly tainted soul. 

The angel’s spear was slowly starting to rise up by an invisible force. And the cause of that force was none other than Charlie. 

The small demon was livid. Filled with the craving sense of maliciousness. For the first time in her short life. Her hair untangled from its pigtails, growing and twirling around her floating body. Her skin blotched crimson. Her eyes turned blood red. And to top it off, two wickedly sharp horns jutted from her teeny forehead.

The smile she wore was not out of child-like giddiness, but out of pure adulterated rage. A scream tore from her throat. Knocking over the angel. Charlie started to creep her way over to the angel. While said being of light was desperately trying to grab its weapon. 

With a quick flick of Charlie’s wrist. The staff was tossed aside like a toothpick.

The angel’s mask reflected a look of true horror. Desperately shielding itself from the tiny demon’s wrath. 

Charlie didn’t care. She couldn’t care. Her young mind was feasting on the fear of the angel. She couldn’t stop. She had starved herself of her carnal desires for too long. 

With a sudden jerk of her puny wrist, the angel was alight in unholy flames. Guttural shrieks emanating from its mask. Its charred skin melting away like a candle. Leaving blotches of golden blood, and crispy skin in its wake. 

The angel gathered whatever strength it had left and flew away, back into the sky. Burning the whole way.

Charlie laughed maniacally. Watching as the angel sailed away. 

Her small body couldn’t take it anymore, and her adrenaline quickly wore off. Letting her demon form make way for her more cherubic one.

In a split second, she was falling. Too tired to even cry. She expected to hit the ground full force, but was surprised when she felt a pair of familiar arms catch her tiny figure.

Her father looked down at her tattered form with a look she couldn’t quite comprehend. Relief? Joy? Proudness? She really didn’t care at the moment. All she had the energy to do was close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

The next time Charlie woke up, she was in her bed at home. Razzle and Dazzle curled up at her feet. The blood was gone, and she was in her favorite nightgown. She sat up, feeling like a million imps had tore through her muscles. 

She could hear her parents arguing outside of her room. It sounded like gibberish, but her mother sounded very angry.

The sound of a vase shattering caused the small girl to give an eep, and pulled the blankets back over her head. 

Silence. Then the soft creaking of her door. Letting in the gentle light from the hallway.

Lillith lightly strolled into her daughter's room. A cautious smile on her face. Charlie could see her father’s shadow in the hall, but only wanted to see her mother. Her mom sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her daughter’s golden hair. Which only a couple of hours ago had been soaked in red.

“Hello my pet. I see you had quite the evening with your father.” 

Charlie leaned into the touch wistfully. “Mhhm.”

The mother and daughter sat in silence for a long while. Charlie’s mind at ease, until she started to recall the events from last night? Morning? She didn’t know what time it was. She only knew the pain she went through, and the pain she put that angel through.

Tears began to brim her eyes. Clutching onto her mother. Lillith held her daughter the entire time. 

The more Charlie thought about the torment she witnessed, the harder her tears fell. She cried into her mother’s dress. Thoroughly soaking it. She couldn’t fathom why that had to happen. It didn’t seem fair to the young child. For her mind was too immature to grasp the problems her family's kingdom went through every year. She didn’t understand why so many demons had to die. She didn’t understand how the angels could be so cruel.

Eventually Charlie’s sobs died down. Her face puffy and red. Her blonde curls stuck to her face. Lillith carded through her daughter’s hair some more. Just glad she was safe. 

Lucifer joined his small family on his daughter's rickety bed. Rubbing his thumb over Charlie’s small hand. Lillith gave him a dirty look, but he ignored it. 

He was scared during the ordeal, sure. But was mostly overjoyed that his daughter had a demon in her! He thought that this was the turn around he had been hoping his daughter would achieve someday. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t. 

The tiny Princess of Hell had had one hell of a night. And with the gentle carding of her hair by her mother, and the soft caress of her father’s hand, the entire event was beggining to fade away into the back of her mind. Sleep was starting to take its hold on the young demon.

She gazed one last time into her parents eyes, before closing her own for the night. 

The last thought she had was that she never wanted to see another extermination ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fanfiction ever!  
> I'm sorry if it read a bit choppy, I'm still working on my writing skills.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
